The Story of Us
by Radioactive-Lollipop
Summary: The story of Dan and Phil, their relationship, their romance, and what got between them that caused it to go downhill PHAN MPREG
1. PROLOUGE

**AN-Hi there, this is THE PROLOGUE of my Dan and Phil fiction~ I suck at these so uhm... Enjoy~**

**disclaimer-I don't own Dan and or Phil. I don't want to, cause if I did, they would be duct taped to my ceiling. **

(Dan 16 Phil 21)

"To our little part if forever," I said to my younger partner.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Dan replied kissing my lips.

(21 26)

After coming home from work at BBC, I wrapped my arms around my beautiful husband.

"PHIL!" He cried. "I'm trying to put Tara to sleep!"

"Let me see my girl. I've been gone all day," I pouted, looking at Dan.

"Fine. Can I have a kiss first?"

I turned him around and kissed those perfect lips. Dan carefully handed me our little princess. Tara was born premature, due to the fact I am a male, but she's lived two healthy years nonetheless.

"Hello my pretty angel, how are you?" I giggled carefully tossing her up one and catching her. She was beautiful. Tara had blue eyes like mine, her mother, and everything else was Dan, her father.

"Mama," she babbled at me.

"I love you baby. You're my little girl."

(31 36)

"Court dismissed," the judge yelled, pounding his gavel and releasing us. Dan and I filed for a divorce, and I won custody over the kids. Tara, 13, Dale, 10, Mack and Mike, 3, and I won. It wasn't a fight, Dan told me at our first meeting with our lawyers he can't take them from their mummy.

"WHAT!?" Tara yelled when we told her the news. "I'm never going to see dad again?!"

"Oh my god... Tara calm down yeah?" Dan mumbled rubbing his face, before embracing her. "I'm sure Phil will allow visits every now and then. But for now, things are better this way."


	2. Chapter 1

(34, 39)

I was cleaning the twins' room when I heard the sound of little footsteps softly paddling the floor coming from behind.

"Hi mummy," Desiree said hugging my leg.

"Why hello pretty girl," I smiled. She giggled as I lifted her up and planted soft kisses on her cheek repeatedly, before sitting down on Mack's bed.

After the divorce I had found out that I was pregnant yet again, and it WAS indeed Dan's baby. She was from our last intimate night, I was shocked that I hadn't been able to realize it sooner. She could've saved our marriage.

"Where is Dada?"

"Dad's either on a train, or in a taxi. I thought I already told you that, you'll meet him soon."

"I'm surprised she's meeting him at all," Tara said, now 16, walking in at that moment. I cringed at her appearance, bright teal hair, heavy black eyeliner, piercings not only on her ears but she had some on her face as well. She was wearing brown contacts and a worn muse t-shirt, no doubt one of Dan's she probably found hidden in my room, cut-off shorts, and lace tights and military boots. She was what many may label as "A rebellious and trouble-making teenager".

"Sweetie, you know I'm leaving on conference," I said resting my forehead on Desiree's. "And Pj, Chris, Carrie, Alex, Charlie, and Jack and Finn will all be there. I can't leave you guys unsupervised for a week."

"You're an ass. I'm 16! Why can't you fucking trust me?"

"With your attitude lately, I have no choice. But I'm doing you a favor. You get to see Da- your dad again."

Tara gave me a look, "Does it pain you that much to say his name? You disgust me."

I was about I say something to her, about being grounded and to take all of the metal out of her face, but a knock at the door interrupted us.

"DAD!" Tara squealed running down the hall.

"Dada?" Desiree asked, and I simply just nodded. I followed after my rebellious teen, and found her and Dale, who was 13, fighting at the door. My son was currently pulling her hair as she held him him a headlock. Dale's face had suddenly broken out in a victorious grin when he saw me.

"I remember dad the most," she spat in his face. "So beat it twerp."

I cleared my throat and pointed at the couch, "The five of you get over there right now."

"Not fair," the eldest said resting her hand on the arm of the couch.

"I'm going to answer the door okay? You guys just wait rig-"

Desie cut me off, "Mummy I want to see dada."

"Okay. C'mhere."

She got of the couch and leapt up I'm my arms, I heard Tara mumble about favoritism.

"Tara," I said, there was one more impatient knock at the door. "Come and answer it."

She came over and I handed her Desiree, before sitting down with my boys. Tara smiled and opened the door, and she looked ecstatic.

"I'm sorry," I heard that voice, the same one that I remembered, say. "I think I have the wrong address."

"No no no," Tara replied hugging him. "This is the right place."

"T-Tara? You look so... Punk. What happened?"

"Three years of living without a dad," she spat coldly at me. I looked away, saddened, and avoiding eye contact with their accusing glances.

"Wait," Dan said, changing the subject. "Who is this?"

He was referring to Desiree, and I glanced over to see what would happen. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hi dada," she said in her cute high pitched voice.

"Dada?"

I saw Dan look over at me, his eyes clearly showing shock mixed in with confusion.

"Uh..." I just said, blushing madly.

"Uh?!" He replied striding over to me and dragged us into another room. "WHY DID THAT LITTLE GIRL CALL ME 'DADA?!' Did she confuse me for someone else? Another fu-"

"Please, no language. Rule one of this household," I said raising my hands in defense. "I guess I have explaining to do, huh?"

"Oh, you have lots to explain. Starting with Tara, and ending with the kid."

"Well it all started when the divorce happened, Tara tried calling you everyday. She blamed me for blocking your number, which I didn't do by the way. Day by day, she just slowly writhed into this empty shell, and then one day when I came home from picking the younger ones up from school... I found her on the couch, with that obnoxious hair color..."

"...And the doctors said I was pregnant, again. There was no mistaking it, and since you WERE the last person I had done it with... It made sense that you were Desiree's dad. She's only three, but she reminds me a lot of you already."

There was silence between us, as Dan and I sat on my bed. He was good at hiding his emotions... So it was hard to tell what he was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He replied coldly.

"I didn't want the fact I was pregnant again make you come back, if you weren't happy being with me," I whispered looking at my hands. "So I gave you your space. It's clear a family wasn't apart of your plan."

"Philip look at me."

"No Dan. I know you're mad."

"Philip."

Slowly, I raised my head, sparing a glance at the man I loved. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Daniel. I wanted to, trust me I did. But...I didn't want to burden you. I wanted you to be happy and well..." Without allowing me to finish my sentence, he spoke over me.

"Phil, I'm sorry if I came off as that type of person but...you should have told me anyways. For Desiree's sake. She deserved a father, they all did. And I'm sorry I wasn't there then..it's cause I thought you deserved better and...the kids needed a father and that's something I wasn't those years ago."

After Dan's words were spoken, we were left in silence. We were staring at each other, not a word spoken, and in that moment, I realized that my feelings for Dan were still there, and after hearing that, they might have grown.

Before I knew what was going on, our faces were mere inches apart, but both of us too scared to make the first move. We stayed like that for a while, Dan was starting to lean in closer, to start the kiss that I missed so much, when the door burst open.

The sound of the opening door seemed to wake us from whatever trace we may have been in, with that, we sprung to opposite sides of the bed.

"I hope you guys aren't ripping each other's throats out in here." Tara said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "but they need you downstairs, Desiree's crying." Without any further explanation, she walked out.

"Dan look.." I started to say

"Sorry Phil, that was my fault. Didn't mean to do that...umm guess it's time to meet that long lost daughter of mine?" he was staring at me, waiting for an answer, but all I was able to do was give a quick nod. With that, we left the room, silently walking down the stairs.

I still loved Dan, and now I'm not sure if he feels the same way. That talk that we just had and ALMOST kiss, well, I'm not sure where our relationship would be going from here. One thing's for sure though, I would be lying if I said I didn't want him back.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE (jks it's the editor's note)*******

**well this is chapter 1! i hope you like it. **

**will Dan and Phil get back together? What will happen to the family? How the hell did they have so many kids? How does Phil have kids in the first place? Why is Desiree crying? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?**

**All there questions shall be answered later on in the book. **

**Stay tuned! ~~**


	3. Chapter 2

[Dan Pov]

"Remember, feed Desiree her granola during lunch. She loves it, and it helps her go potty, same with apple juice. She's wearing Pull-Ups just in case she doesn't make it, but she IS potty trained," he said pointing down the hall. "Tara is limited to three hours of electronics after dark, and if she goes out with her friends, curfew is 9:30 sharp. Dale shouldn't be allowed to watch his shows when the twins are around, or play his video games. And make sure the twins actually finish their dinner. They'll eat the vegetables, but not the rest of the meal."

"Phil," I tried to get his attention. "Phil. Phil. Phil. Philip."

"Yes?"

"I got it. Okay? I don't want you to be late."

"Thanks Dan," he smiled softly. Why does he have to be so damn cute? I mean, I can control myself, sure. It's just, it's PHIL. My ex-husband, who I left, but he made me. No, I was wrong, very wrong. After some thinking, I realized... I realized we were BOTH wrong. Him for creating the rift, and me for ensuring the divorce.

Phil was hugging his kids goodbye, I just stood there with a pout on my face. They're still his kids, even though they're also mine. I chose the foolish path and gave them up, but if I asked to share them, I'm not sure what would've happened. Would they be the same? Would they be different?

Phil waved to us a final goodbye as he got inside his taxi, smiling shyly. This was going to be a long week.

"OKAY KIDS," I jeered when I got them all gathered in the living room. "I have been left a list of rules from your mum, while I will follow them, I won't be strongly enforcing them. Rules are rules, the ones you always kept, keep. Tara, Phil said be back around 9:30 when you go out with friends, I say call when you think you'll be late. Dale, you can play your video games. Mack, Matt, as long as you eat your vegetables I'm GREAT. Desiree, PLEASE TRY AND MAKE IT TO THE POTTY."

"Okay dada!" Desiree giggled hugging me. She was so beautiful, I can't believe she's actually MINE. The three year old was UNMISTAKABLY Phil's, with that dashing smile, wide eyes, and OH MY GOD HIS NOSE! I don't understand why he tried to flatter me saying she looked exactly like me. I mean she had my eye and hair color...

Anyways that's not important. This angel is Phil's as well as my child. Desiree is what could've helped us last. Then again, that fight was pretty bad.

(30, 35)

"Where were you?" I asked, tense, as Phil climbed into the bed.

"I was just out with some mates," he replied, sighing. "It's not that big of a deal Da-"

"It's a fucking big deal! You've been out late for the past month, and I know there is something you're not telling me. Something you're not truthful with."

I rolled over, looking straight at him with my red rimmed eyes, and tear stained cheeks. "What's his name?" I whispered quietly, mostly to myself.

"What?"

"What's. His. Name. I know what I saw Phil, I kno-"

"Elliot. His name is Elliot. Are you happy, happy now that you know the name of the guy I've been sleeping with!? What difference is it going to make?"

"What..? You... You're sleeping with him?"

I was shocked, broken, and torn. I'm not enough for him... I'll never be enough. Is it something I did? Something I didn't do?

"Yes."

"How long?"

"2 months."

"Oh god... Phil..."

I reached out for him, trying to grasp him to me, but he rolled away. Ignoring my request. The two of us laid there in complete silence, the weight of what was uncovered pushing down on us.

"What... What do you mean by 'sleeping with him'...?" I asked, the tension of the room thick.

"We would just kiss and stuff," Phil responded with a deep sigh.

"What stuff?"

"Dan you're overrea-"

"Am I not enough for you Philip? How can I show you that I am? Please, let me be the only one that can love you."

Phil rolled over and looked at me sadly. He caressed my face, and gave me a pitiful smile.

"Go to sleep Dan," he replied. "It's been a long day. We'll talk more in the morning."

"NO PHILIP," I yelled, punching the pillow and lifting my torso up. "We need to discus this now. There may be another time, nor morning. It's now... Phil. It's now or we may never... Never..."

I was crying,tears rolling uncontrollably down my face while he sat up and tried to wipe them away. This was it, this was my last chance. I don't want to loose him, I don't. Throwing my leg over his body so I could straddle him, I grabbed his face and looked deep into those baby blues, my breathing shallow.

Mustering up all that I could, I kissed him. He didn't react at first, if I were him I wouldn't either, Having your husband find out you've been cheating on him and now he's kissing you. It seems awfully strange.

"Dan," his voice was muffled as he tried to talk to me. "What are you doi-"

"Shut up and just kiss me," I interrupted, shoving my tongue down his throat. "Please. Just kiss me."

Phil was hesitant, but slowly he started to kiss me back with those soft lips of his. We kissed for what seemed like hours but were really fifteen or so minutes. I moaned into his mouth, bringing my hands to his hair and twisting my fingers in his black locks. Phil brought his hands to my hips, rubbing his thumbs into my stomach.

I started to rub my erection against his, groans and moans tangling each other in the air.

"I love you Phil," I whispered, not expecting a response. Because I knew I wasn't going to get one.

"Dan I-" he stared, but I interrupted him once again with my mouth. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to be hurt, I didn't want to hear the words with empty meanings, not coming from Phil.

He moved his hands to the waistband of my sweats, slowly tugging them off. I stopped kissing him, placing my head in the crook of his neck.

"Can I?" He asked. "Please Dan."

"Let me show you that I'm enough for you."

"Please. Oh please."

I pecked his collarbone, before preparing for either the best, or the worst.

(34, 39)

Today has been great. I was reunited with my kids, we laughed, we joked, we made memories. It was great. It was almost like I made up those three years I was missing out on.

I learned Tara likes a boy. We all went to ice cream downtown, and while we were there, my eldest girl started smiling and blushing like mad. She was looking everywhere except this one boy, and when her eyes would happen to land on him, she would quickly averted her gaze.

He wasn't BAD looking, I just think she could do better. He had bright red hair, and a lip piercing. The person of Tara's interest seemed to be a few years older than her though.

"Who's that?" I asked sneaking up behind her.

"No one!" Tara yelled, almost dropping her milkshake. "Oh uh... He's just this guy."

"Riiiiiight. Just be careful okay? He looks nice, but looks can be deceiving."

"Fine. Fine. Just don't let mum know okay? He'll flip his lid."

"My lips are sealed," I said smiling. "Don't look now but he's coming this way." I tell her with a grin tugging at my lips.

"Hi Tara," the boy said, thumping her head. "The guys and I were just heading to this place. You wanna join us?"

She looked at me, her fake brown eyes huge and longing for an answer. I merely just shrugged. She's sixteen, old enough to know what's wrong and right.

"Yeah, okay," she said smiling. "Oh! Dad, this is Benjamin Cook, Jack Howard, and Dean Dobbs. Guys, this is my dad, Dan Howell."

"Oi, I thought your dad had black hair," the shorter one, Dean, I think said doing an annoying hair flip.

"That's my mum," Tara grumbled. "Before you ask questions, yes they're both dudes, and yes a man was pregnant with me."

"That's so cool," the kid I believe his name to be Jack said, wrapping an arm around hairflip guy Dean. "I want that to be us okay?"

I sure hope those two can do what we did. Falling in love is a beautiful thing.

"Tara before you go," I said, stopping the four of them. The girl turned around and gave me a questioning look. "Is that my shirt?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said bubbly. "Now I really have to go."

"Okay okay! Just be safe and don't forget to call!"

"Bye dad!"

"Bye!"

********AUTHOR'S NOTE (once again, it is the editor's)*****************

well hello angel faces

so yupp this is the third chapter! I hope you enjoy ^_^

ALSO pleasepleasepleaseplease leave a review! We wanna know what you guys think.

many questions asked in the last chapter still to be answered so STAY TUNED~~~

until next time

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 3

[Phil POV]  
It's been six hours, and I haven't heard from Dan. I sure hope everything is okay. I mean, I trust him with our kids. I really, really do. He's so careful around them, like he doesn't want them to hate him. Or doesn't want me to hate him. Should I call them? Most of all him?

I've been here for at least six hours, and I'm bored out of my mind. I really, really miss my kids. That's it, I'm calling them. I'm calling them right now and I'm going to talk to each one of them.

[Dan Pov]  
"DAD," Dale yelled from the kitchen. "THE PHONE IS RINGING."

Oh god I hope that's Tara, she's late by like 2 hours. At least my baby girl is calling like I asked.

I picked up the receiver and pressed it to my ear.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I sighed, pushing my bangs back. "I didn't think you would call, I was getting so nervous."

"Oh. Dan," a manlier voice replied, goddammit Phil. "I was just calling to tell the kids goodnight, and see how they're holding up without mummy."

"They're all great, all about to go to bed even."

"Can you put me on speaker?"

"Uhm... Sure. One second," I said hitting the speaker button and holding out the (phone dock thingy). "Kids it's your mum! Wish him a goodnight!

"GOODNIGHT MUM!" They all said in unison. Except...Tara.

"Goodnight my little angles," Phil responded. I took him off speaker, and held the phone to my ear once again.

"Well goodnight Phil, don't want to keep you up la-"

"Where was Tara?"

"Oh you know her, not really wanting to hang out with her siblings, so she turned in early."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Well... GOODNIGHT," I said quickly, hanging up the phone. I slid down against the counter, running my hands trough my hair. "Well fuck."

Tara is missing.

*********AUTHOR'S NOTE (FOR ONCE*********

DUN. DUN. DUUUUN.

Not expecting that huh? Well I guess you were.

It's spring break for me, so there is a CHANCE I might have a chapter for you sometime next week. But idk foh sho.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. (And maybe favorite.)

Oh and thanks to all those who did my above request. You're my kittens of power.


End file.
